


Walls

by SuperMegaQuark



Series: Short Reader Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 80s Music, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader gender is not mentioned, plays like an 80s movie, reader is never described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaQuark/pseuds/SuperMegaQuark
Summary: You had spent so long building your walls up. Who would have thought their collapse would be so nice.





	Walls

     So many things had changed in the short time since the barrier had broken. The town you had grown up in now filled with creatures that had for so long been written off as nothing but a fairytale, the attitudes of the people around you had changed for better or for worse.

     But, the thing that might have changed the most, was you.

     For years you had done all you can to build walls around your heart, walls meant to stop the pain you felt was inevitable and to guard against the pain that had left you gasping for breath, sobbing in the silent darkness of your dingy apartment. Alone, as you always were and always would be.

     Or, so you thought.

     You weren’t sure quite how it had happened, or when the slow cracking of your walls had begun. Well, you could probably say it was the first day the monsters had shown up, kind hearted still despite their millennia in exile. That was, however, just the beginning. What, or rather, _who_ had really brought those walls down was one monster in particular. A pompous, charming, incredibly bombastic monster who instead of hiding his feelings behind thick walls masked them with a red carpet facade. Beneath that, you supposed he was surprisingly a lot like you. Though for different reasons, you too felt that ache, the pain of not quite feeling like you belong. You too wanted to escape it.

     Although, similar hidden feelings weren’t exactly what initially drew you to him. No, it was more an odd job or two around Alphys’s new home that had caused your run ins and his undying curiosity about humans that drew you close to the robot you knew only as Mettaton.

     The two of you had started out with only those unintended meetings, right up until he’d texted you out of nowhere, and to this day you had no idea how he’d gotten your number. (He would only grin and wink if you asked, gloved finger held to his mouth like it was some dearly kept secret. You’d always roll you eyes in response, just assuming he’d found it among the lizard doctor’s things.)

     The two of you became quick friends, genuinely enjoying each other’s company. He was the only person who you didn’t mind talking to until so late into the night that the darkness faded against the morning sun. However, recently you’d felt as if there were _more_ to the things you felt about him. His smiles now set butterflies aflutter in your gut, the pet names he’d call you set your heart racing. You denied for months what you felt, denied how the look in his eyes had changed as well. You were so sure those walls of your would never fall that you hardly noticed him tearing them down, brick by brick. But, you didn’t mind that much at all.

     You supposed that was why you were here now, sitting together with him in your old beat up convertible, watching the stars from a lookout point above the town. You were so sure he’d laugh off the idea of this cheesy 80s movie date that you hadn’t prepared yourself for when he’d actually agreed to it. So there you sat, silent and staring at the twinkling stars above your heads and pretending you didn’t steal the occasional glance at him as your car’s radio played classic rock at a low volume.

     You thought the silence would go on forever, preparing for the nothing that would come of this when he placed his hand over yours, your fingers intertwining around the gear shift as he spoke up, looking at you with his one softly glowing eye.

 

     “It’s absolutely breathtaking out here, darling.” His voice was low and as soft as the gaze he’d fixed on you, and that look made you feel as if you were the only thing in the world, the only thing that mattered. You knew by that look that he wasn’t talking about the stars or the cool night air or the glittering lights of the town below. You were content then, happy to smile back and move to lean against his shoulder and let the butterflies in your stomach flutter and your heart beat a mile a minute.

     But he had other ideas.

     As you moved to lean against him, he leaned down, his lips just barely brushing yours long enough for him to be sure that that is what you wanted, and you did. With a smile unseen he captured your lips, humming softly and pulling you as close as he could, his other hand gently combing through your hair as he kissed you to the chorus of a cheesy old love song. You could no longer deny the feelings that had been growing, the roots of it tearing your walls to the ground and rendering them to nothing more than rubble. Your lips melded together, eyes fluttering shut as you gave in and you could think only one thing.

 

_Hey, who needs walls anyway?_

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the fic is "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.
> 
> Hey guys!! Hope y'all enjoyed this. This is my first fic, and I'd be happy to receive input on how to improve! (and maybe some requests for more fics!)


End file.
